Mohawks Change Everything
by Lunarox67
Summary: Set at the start of Laryngitis. Blaine just started as a freshman in McKinley, he's in Glee club and friends with Kurt. Puck has been an ass to him, but has changed his ways and apologizes. Will this start off a good friendship? Blaine/Puck friendship.


**OK, this is my first Glee Fan Fiction and I don't know if it's that great ... It was supposed to be a one shot through Laryngitis .. but it turned out to be Puck and Blaine becoming friends .. so I dunno if you're going to like it so PLEASE review telling me if you like it and if you do, I can write some more! :) **

Today something seemed off. I could just feel it. There was something ... different about the energy at McKinley. Not until Glee rehearsal did I figure out what it was. Noah Puckerman, no longer had a mohawk. When he walked in everyone was shocked and I heard Brittany whisper, "Who is that guy?" Artie nearly rolled into the wall but Mike grabbed the back of his chair just in time. Everyone just stood and gawked at him until Mr. Schue returned to his senses and said, "All right everybody! Take a seat."

At the end of Glee Kurt and myself walked out together. "What the heck do you think happened to him?" Kurt asked. "He got into a fight and the other guy ripped it off?" I said jokingly. Kurt laughed, "But seriously. He wouldn't give his mohawk up for anything. And it seriously has made him loose some of his power. Even the geeks are standing up to him. I heard Jacob Ben Israel talking to a group of guys about throwing Puck into the bin.

And sure enough, as I was walking out at the end of the day, I saw him being thrown into the bin. I went to help him out. Sure, he'd thrown me into it more times than I could count, but he didn't any more, we were in Glee together, and I just am not that kind of person.

"Hey, need a hand?" Puck looked up, shocked, but took my outstretched hand. When he was out he asked, "Why did you do that? After what I've put you through since you started this year you must hate me!"I laughed, " You don;t do anything to me anymore. We're both in Glee club. We've gotta stick together. If we turned on each other, all hope is lost!" Puck laughed, and I smiled, we'd never really had a conversation before, other than him shouting things like, "How d'you like it cold?" or "Oh look, the dye matches your dork outfit!" Before or after he threw a slushie at me. "Hey, look Blaine. I'm sorry about throwing slushies at you and throwing you into the garbage .. or throwing you against the lockers, and tackling you at football practice on purpose. Have I missed anything?" I laughed, "I dunno, I'll let you know if you have. And thanks dude, means a lot." Puck smiled, "Any idea how to get my mojo back?" We started to walk towards the buses. Over at the curb there was a group of cheerleaders singing a little harmony, when I looked a little closer I saw Mercedes was one of them. I smiled, she had an amazing voice. She looked over and winked at me, I laughed. She knew full well that I was gay. Puck looked over to where I was smiling, and smirked at me, "You know, you could have any of them if you wanted to." I started to laugh uncontrollably and Puck just looked at me as if I had three heads. Eventually I stopped and looked up at him with a smirk on my face, "You don't know do you?" I was still trying hard not to laugh. "Know what? You don't like cheerleaders or something?" I chuckled, "I've nothing against cheerleaders mate, but I play for another team. I thought that was why you picked on me so much. Because I'm gay." Puck looked taken aback, "You're gay?" I nodded. The smile wiped off my face. He was going to resort back to making my life hell, but instead of disgust showing up on his face, it was bewilderment. "But you play football and your actually good! How can you be gay?" I started to laugh again. "Yeah, I'm not the stereo-type gay, but I'm as gay as the 4th of July!" Puck chuckled, "That's why I never saw you with a girlfriend." I laughed, "So you really didn't know?" Puck shook his head, "And if any of the other guys know, their keeping it quiet because I never hear them talk about anyone being gay except Kurt, and that bugs me. You love who you love right? I know I was a jerk, still kinda am, but I'd never get down on someone because of who they liked." I was shocked. I never knew Puck could be this deep. I just nodded. "Thought of anything to do to get you back on top?" I asked, trying to make conversation while we waited for our bus. Puck smirked, he looked over at the Cheerios and back at me, "Oh yeah!" I looked at him in confusion, "You gonna tell me 'bout it?" Puck looked at me and just said, "All in good time my friend, all in good time." With that, we walked onto our bus and chatted about football until Puck got off the bus, and said his goodbye. When the bus began to move again I couldn't help but feel that I had made a friend out of Noah Puckerman. And Sure enough I had. We were best friends from that time on. Well, other than Kurt and I, but we didn't stay "friends" for long, if you know what I mean.


End file.
